This invention relates to optical scanning systems and more particularly to an optical scanning unit associated with a data terminal device utilized in merchandising checkout, transaction processing or self-service sale operations.
Present-day merchandising checkout systems found in supermarkets and the like normally employ an optical scanning unit located in a checkout counter and a data terminal device positioned adjacent the checkout counter. There has arisen a need to have the checkout system cover the smallest area possible while reducing the time it takes to check out a customer. It would also be desirable if the optical scanner could easily accommodate left or right-handed checkout operators.